Le Printemps de l'Amour Eternel
by Arguei
Summary: Lee se rend compte que ce qu'il ressent pour son professeur adoré va peutêtre plus loin que l'admiration...oups![ficlet drabblique, shonenaï, quelques jolis mots]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Mi, et les cours, alors ?!

**Série **: Naruto

**Titre** : Le printemps de l'amour éternel.

**Genre : **Humour, romance, prise de tête, et une fin prévue pas piquée des hannetons.;

**Disclameir** : Tous les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note : **c'est mal ce que je fais…j'ai pas le temps pour la suite de mes autres fics, j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête, mais cette idée m'est venue, et elle s'est incrustée. Cette fic sera écrite sous forme de drabbles, les chapitre seront donc plutôt courts…après tout, je l'écris pour me détendre… et en plus, elle ne sera pas très longue.

Maintenant, vous êtes prévenus, bonne lecture quand même !XD

* * *

Tranquillement allongé sur l'herbe, le corps engourdi de l'entraînement intensif qu'il s'était fait subir, Lee commencerait à comprendre ce que Shikamaru pouvait trouver dans le fait de passer des heures à regarder les nuages.

Bien sur, hyperactif comme il l'était, il ne le ferait pas aussi souvent que l'autre flemmard, mais il devait bien admettre que cinq minutes comme ça avaient été plus efficace pour remettre ses pensées en ordre que les cinq heures de taïjutsu acharné auxquelles il s'était livré peu avant.

En plus, il faisait beau, que demander de plus ?

Ah, oui, que sa vie soit moins compliquée.

Bel euphémisme.

Il soupira, et l'expression sur son visage passa de douce et sereine à préoccupée ; peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion de voir Lee avec une tte pareille, sauf cette fois où il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus être ninja.

Il s'en était passé des choses depuis cette époque ; son opération tout d'abord, et la rééducation, rendue plus longue et douloureuse à cause de sa précipitation et du combat qu'il avait livré contre Kimimaro.

La deuxième examen chuunin, qui s'était avéré plus dur que le premier auxquels ils avaient participé, mais ou lui et toute son équipe s'étaient révéla plus que brillants.

Le retour et la condamnation de Sasuke, après trois ans ; son retour dans les rangs ninja de Konoha.

Sa relation avec Neji, qui, d'une rivalité presque pire que celle qui avait existée entre Naruto et Sasuke était passé à une amitié forte, et une grande complicité.

Il avait maintenant dix-huit ans, avait passé sa majorité et reçu la promotion de juunin sans que rien ne trouble trop le train-train quotidien dans lequel tous s'enlisaient depuis la mort d'Orochimaru et la défaite d'une partie des plans de l'Akatsuki.

Bref, tout allait plutôt bien pour lui ; jusqu'à cette constatation.

Partie d'une putain de remarque de Naruto.

Oui, il devenait vulgaire, mais si le blond n'avait rien dit, il ne serait pas là, à s'entraîner encore plus que d'habitude (ce qui n'était pas rien) pour éviter une introspection un peu trop douloureuse à son goût.

Sincèrement, même s'il avait l'air con, il se préférait quand il se la jouait « nice guy » ; au moins, il faisait ire les gens autour de lui, et lui, il se sentait un peu mieux dans sa peau.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, étouffant un gémissement d'exaspération.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore ; il restait là, à contempler les nuages, et à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

Parce que son problème n'était pas un petit problème ; loin de là.

C'était le genre de problème auquel un shinobi n'aimait pas être confronté, parce qu'il ne peut pas se régler par une bonne baston.

Il était amoureux.

Vraiment amoureux.

Il détestait cette habitude qu'il avait prise de ne pas faire les choses à moitié ; parce que son amour pour Sakura, à coté, c'était du vent.

Et pourtant il avait sincèrement aimé la kunoichi.

Non, ce qu'il ressentait là était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus profond, bien plus animal presque.

Il était amoureux de son professeur, Maito Gai.

Il était dans la merde, surtout.

* * *

_La suite pour dans pas très longtemps, uhu, pour une fois. __Avec au programme, Neji, une confession et un bol de ramen tueur._

_Tremblez._


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Mi, et les cours, alors ?!

**Série **: Naruto

**Titre** : Le printemps de l'amour éternel.

**Genre : **Humour, romance, prise de tête.

**Disclameir** : Tous les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : je sais, j'avais dis pas longtemps….avais-je précisé que j'ai une notion du temps très personnelle ?? ;

* * *

Neji Hyuga tenta de respirer ; du moins, de ne pas mourir étouffé.

Mourir au combat, il voulait bien, mourir étouffé, un peu moins.

Il toussa de manière fort peu élégante, les yeux exorbités. Se concentrer sur cette fichu nouille qu'il avait coincée dans la gorge, respirer, ne pas mourir à cause d'un bol de ramen, ça serait trop con, il avait une réputation à tenir…

Après, il verrait si ses oreilles fonctionnaient bien ; parce que bon, il paraissait que lorsqu'on avait un sens exacerbé, les autres fonctionnait moins bien.

Un truc dans le genre.

Il espérait vraiment que ce soit un truc dans le genre.

* * *

Lee regardait Neji en train de devenir rouge ; un très beau rouge.

Mais rouge de quoi ?

Gêne, colère, frustration, rire….il le vit tousser fort peu élégamment, boire un grand verre d'eau quasiment cul sec, et tenter d'avoir à nouveau son habituel air impassible.

Plutôt difficile quand on avait la respiration hachée et les larmes aux yeux.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, Lee donnant l'impression de vouloir s'enfoncer dans sa chaise à mesure que les secondes passait ; il ne s'avait comment interpréter la réaction de son ami, et son avis comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Finalement Neji pris une grande inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Lee…

-Neji…

Le moment aurait pu passer pour être solennel si Lee n'avait pas prononcé le prénom de son ami d'une voix quasi-mourante.

-Tu…tu es sur ?

-Oui…

-Vraiment sur ?

Et dire que le Hyuga passait pour être un génie…

-Sur !

-Bien….

-Hem…Neji ?

-Lee…

-Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'en prie…

-Tu…tu me détestes ?

Lee baissa les épaules et la tête, et regarda son propre bol de ramen d'un air malheureux, tandis que Neji le fixait, imitant magnifiquement les poissons rouges :

-Mais...enfin, Lee, jamais de la vie !!

Lee releva la tête si vite qu'elle aurait pu se détacher sous l'effet de la force de rotation ; mais elle resta solidement attachée au cou, et Neji fut ébloui par un sourire gigantesque :

-Neji, si tu savais comme ça me rassures ! j'ai cru que je pouvais avoir perdu ton amitié à cause de ça , du fait que je sois…

-Homo ? Je t'en prie, je serais vraiment stupide si je faisais un truc pareil…

-Merci…

Neji secoua la main d'un air négligé et sur de lui, mais une question tournait dans sa tête :

-Dis…

-Moui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Heu, c'est-à-dire ?

-Ben, pour Gaï-senseï ?

-Rien.

-Quoi, rien du tout ?

-Ben vi…

-Sur ?

-Ecoutes Neji, si je t'en aie parlé, ce n'est pas pour avoir des conseils où quoi que ce soit dans le genre, enfin, si j'avais voulu ce genre de choses, c'est pas à toi que j'aurais demandé…

-J'espère bien…

-Et en plus qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Bah, ça…j'en sais rien…

-Je voulais juste en parler à quelqu'un de confiance, parce que ça me pesait un peu mais Neji, franchement…qu'et ce que tu crois que je peux faire ??

-Faire quoi ?? A propos de quoi ??

Les deux bruns sursautèrent à la voix connue ; ils ne l'avaient pas entendue approcher, avec le bruit qu'il y avait dans le restaurant…et puis, il avaient relâchés leur attention, c'est vrai, quoi, ils parlaient de choses importantes, ils avaient la tête ailleurs…

Tout plutôt que d'avouer qu'avec les années, la jeune fille avait développé une furtivité bien supérieure à la leur ; leur ego de mâle avait un peu de mal a le supporter.

-Heu…

-Tenten ?

-Hé ben les garçons, vous en faites une drôle de tête !

-C'est-à-dire…

-Hem…

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Heu…

-Hé ben…

-Quelle éloquence ! Fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Les garçons se regardèrent, Lee avait repris son air désespéré et au bord du suicide. Tenten avait bien vu que quelque chose préoccupait son coéquipier, et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, aussi s'installa-t-elle prés de lui pour entourer ses épaules d'un bras :

-Ecoutes Lee…j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme ces derniers temps…tu sais, on est une équipe, on se doit de se serrer les coudes et de s'entraider et…

Neji haussa les sourcils et applaudit mentalement le speech de dix minutes de la jeune fille sur l'amitié ; aucun doute, elle avait bien retenu les enseignements de leur senseï. Il adressa une prière rapide aux Dieux pour éviter de reproduire un numéro similaire un jour. Réputation à tenir, blablabla…

La brune était d'une nature curieuse, mais elle était une amie fidèle et toujours prête à aider ; aussi, n'hésita-t-il pas une seconde avant d'hocher la tête quand Lee le regarda, l'air de demander s'il devait lui dire la vérité.

Il prépara un verre d'eau, même. Au cas où.

-Bien, écoutes Tenten, ce que je vais te dire ne dois absolument pas s'ébruiter…. et heu, c'est assez délicat...

-Leeeeee...

-Bien, je n'irais pas par quatre chemin: je suis amoureux...

-Lee, mais c'est génial!!!

-...de Gaï senseï.

* * *

_La semaine prochaine, la réaction de Tenten... et la décision de la team concernant le grand amour de Lee ! Alors, à votre avis, Lee voudra-t-il essayer de déclarer sa flamme au fauve de jade de Konoha ?XD_

_Bises a tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !!:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Mi, et les cours, alors ?!

**Série **: Naruto

**Titre** : Le printemps de l'amour éternel.

**Genre : **Humour, romance, prise de tête.

**Disclameir** : Tous les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note **: je me liquéfie de honte vu le temps que j'ai mis, et m'en vais me flageller avec un mouchoir en papier pour aller plus vite…enfin, je promets rien ; en tout cas, merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Neji était le genre de mec qui donnait l'air que rien ne pouvait le perturber, et il avait toujours un air ennuyé ou blasé ; Lee, au contraire, prenait toujours soin de faire en sorte que la moindre cellule de son corps reflète sa joie, sa bonne humeur, ou son envie de se jeter à corps perdu dans l'entraînement ou le combat –tout dépendait des situations.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Neji qui avait l'air franchement ébahi, tandis que Lee était impassible, du moins aurait-il pu en avoir l'air s'il n'avait eu le teint gris du type mortifié et au bord du suicide. Ce qui n'arrangea pas la crise de fou rire de Tenten, qui se retenait difficilement de ne pas rouler par terre en prime.

La jeune fille avait toujours sur que d'une manière générale, les hommes ne comprenaient jamais vraiment les femmes, et, plus encore, que ses coéquipiers étaient bien trop « mâle » pour vraiment s'y intéresser. Il faut dire aussi que TenTen n'était pas loin du garçon manqué, mais bref…jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour que l'un d'entre eux pourrait avoir de tels problèmes de cœur. Tomber amoureux de son senseï, enfin quand même !

Bon, pour dire la vérité, son fou rire était peut-être un peu nerveux…

* * *

Après que TenTen se fut calmée, et que le patron du restaurant aient mis dehors, la fine équipe ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de flâner à travers le village ; il faisait bon, et le soleil les accompagnait de ses bienveillants rayons, malgré les quelques nuages qui s'étiraient paresseusement ça et là.

Lee semblait toujours aussi au bord du suicide, TenTen ricanait encore et Neji avait reconstitué son habituel air impassible. La jeune fille secoua la tête au centième soupire de son ami, et lui pris le bras :

-Est-ce que tu comptes faire quelque chose, Lee ?

-Neji m'a dis la même chose, mais franchement, vous vous rendez compte ?

-Il a treize ans de plus que toi, te connais depuis l'âge de sept ans…

-Merci Neji, vraiment.

-…laisses-moi finir, Lee ! Il t'a suivi bien avant que nous ne soyons mis en équipe…

-Tu as toujours été son préféré…

-Il était prêt à arrêter d'être ninja avec toi…

-Et à mourir avec toi si l'opération ne marchait pas…

-Besoin d'autres exemples ?

-Attendez…vous êtes en train d'insinuer que….que j'ai une chance ??

-En gros…

-Oui.

Lee regarda ses deux amis ; mais c'est qu'ils avaient l'air sérieux en plus !!

Neji posa une main sur une épaule, et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Tu sais, je pense bien que ça ne doit pas être facile…mais on te connaît, tu n'as jamais su faire les choses à moitié, et ça va aller en empirant, et Gaï-senseï ne tardera pas à voir que ça ne va pas, vu l'attention qu'il te porte, et en plus, c'est plus que mauvais pour un ninja d'étouffer ses émotions et d'empêcher leur cours…

Tenten écarquilla les yeux…le discours de Neji prouvait bien une chose : lui aussi était un digne élève du Fauve de Jade de Konoha…

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le Hyuga tentait de se remettre du choc psychologique- il avait fait un discours à la Gaï, bon sang ! Encore heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas ponctué de poses ridicules telle celles de son professeur !!

Ils marchèrent un moment, chacun dans leur pensée, lorsque TenTen s'arrêta brutalement ; les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux devant le sourire sadique qui s'était peint sur son visage.

-Lee…

-Quoi ?

-On est d'accord, après le beau discours de Neji, que tu vas aller te déclarer ?

-Heu…

-Bon, on est d'accord !

-TenTen ? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

-Hé bien, il faut qu'il mette toutes les chances de son coté, non ?

Et elle leur désignait la petite boutique à la vitrine criarde ; Neji empêcha de justesse sa mâchoire d'aller se fracasser sur le sol, tandis que Lee pâlit subitement.

TenTen ricana, et se plaçant entre les deux, les pris chacun par un bras pour les faire avancer :

-Allez, les mecs !! Shopping !

* * *

_Hum…plus ça va, plus j'me dis…oscours !_


End file.
